


Gone

by alittlebee



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, SADD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebee/pseuds/alittlebee
Summary: There is a common saying about the calm before the storm. But no one ever talks about the deafening silence after the storm hits.For the first time since meeting Aaron, Call felt completely alone.





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've ever written! It's super short. Please don't go too hard on me, but feel free to constructively criticize. Thanks, I hope you enjoy! :)

Call stood in the empty common room amidst the hard couch and small wooden table. There was a stillness about the room that added to the tense atmosphere. He didn’t move. He felt as if all the fight had drained out of him, leaving an empty, unfeeling shell.

Tamara had been shut up in her own separate room processing her own thoughts. The place had been eerily silent for the past week, no sound, no conversation, no movement.

Call wouldn’t, couldn’t accept that Aaron was gone. He’d left Call with nothing. He’d carved out a space for himself and then left, leaving an Aaron shaped hole in Call’s soul. Without him, he was lost, his mind stuck wandering aimlessly through everything and nothing at once.

Call sat on the floor from where he had been standing, feeling the sharp coldness of the stone seep into his entire being.

He sat there for what seemed like hours before reality finally hit him. Grief and sadness stabbed his heart, wrenching it and squeezing. It hurt, more than anything Call had ever experienced before. It pained him worse than his maimed leg, worse than finding out who he was, and worse than knowing he’d never have a mother to love and care for him. Call had never known such agony and sorrow.

He wept and wept, feeling his tears roll down his face and drip off the edge of his chin. He collapsed, lying on the hard ground, shaking violently in a heap of pain and tears.

The touch of Aaron’s hand moments before he fell to his demise lingered in Call’s memory. Call would miss many things: the little smile Aaron would give him before going along with whatever stupid idea he’d come up with, the way he’d laugh at Call’s poor attempts at jokes, and the way he’d pat him on the shoulder to remind him to give himself a break. Call would miss all of those things, memories that nothing else could replace.

For the first time since meeting Aaron, Call felt completely alone.


End file.
